When passengers are seated in a seat of a passenger vehicle, such as an aircraft, a watercraft, and/or a land vehicle, the passengers frequently desire to have additional lighting to facilitate reading and the like. For example, commercial aircraft are typically equipped with a plurality of overhead lighting units, with each lighting unit positioned to provide light to a corresponding individual seat position. However, use of such lights may be undesirable for a variety of reasons, including difficulty in properly positioning the light, undesirable light being cast on/near adjacent seat positions, difficulty in reaching the corresponding light switch, and the like.
Accordingly, there is a need for alternative approaches to providing convenience and/or emergency light to passengers in a passenger vehicle. Such approaches should advantageously be adjustable by the passenger, and be space efficient.